


Darcy's Playlists of Awesome

by Chaerring



Series: Siblings [4]
Category: A-Team (2010), Inception (2010), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Losers (2010), Thor (2011), White Collar
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Implied Child Abuse, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaerring/pseuds/Chaerring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Darcy knows you, eventually there's going to be a playlist with your name on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, movies, tv shows, comics, or music that I'm using.
> 
> This piece is meant to give insight into how Darcy sees the others.

**A Well Respected Man - The Kinks**  
Darcy knows Arthur's not conservative. He's actually really liberal, even if his posture and clothing screams otherwise. However, she's pretty sure she can count the days she's seen him disheveled and out of sorts since she got to the orphanage when she was nine without using her toes. 

**Lady - Regina Spektor**  
He thinks he's hiding something when he reads tragedies and listens to operas that would send Ginny crying into her pillow, but they all know he's got a soft spot for a tragedy and the blues. Darcy knows it's going to get his heart broken someday. 

**What I've Done - Linkin Park**  
Darcy doesn't add this one to the list until after Ariadne has cracked a little around the edges and written secrets on a chalkboard in a dream with her.

**Colors of the Wind - Pocahontas**  
It was a joke Jake and Temp started to cheer her up a little before Temp's imminent departure for the Army, but it stuck and they all got their own Disney songs. Arthur's was meant to make him pause and take a look around sometimes. 

**My Manic and I - Laura Marling**  
So maybe Darcy's more than a little put out he never sends a note with her Christmas or birthday gifts and doesn't show up himself. She listens to this song and wonders if he's got a girl crazily devoted to him.

**Rock 'n' Roll Delight - Hugo**  
They sang along with it together, just the two of them, on the way back to the orphanage from sending Jake off to basic. Neither of them calls the other on their tears. 

**Pumped Up Kicks - Foster the People**  
Just like with the conservative thing, Darcy knows Arthur wasn't the type of guy to take a gun to school, but sometimes when he was quiet after all the others were gone she wondered if they hadn't been there if maybe he might have been.

**The Alternative - IAMX**  
Darcy added this one to Arthur's list because she thought it felt like him: kind of slinky and sly in a classy way always talking about things that you can pretend to understand, but couldn't repeat back intelligently to save your life. Later, sometime after that dream with Ariadne, Darcy pretty much decides her playlists are psychic.

**Bad Romance - Joseph Gordon Levitt (Lady Gaga cover)**  
She knows the next time Arthur gets drunk with her around he'll be taking her camera phone.

**Secrets - One Republic**  
Neither Darcy nor Ginny hear a word from him for over three years. They get fabulous birthday and Christmas gifts, but end up trying not to cry on the phone with each other about it anyway.


	2. Virginia "Ginny" "Pepper" Potts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's playlist for Pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of these songs or characters.

**Titanium - David Guetta Feat. Sia**  
Virginia Potts, Ginny, Pepper, whatever she's going by, is the subject of more than a little of Darcy's hero worship. When Darcy finds out Tony's suit is made at least in part with Titanium she just grins and takes it as further proof her playlists are psychic.

 **Warm Whispers - Missy Higgins**  
Arthur suggested this song in relation to Ginny before he left the orphanage. It basically summed up the way she was the closest thing either of them had had to a mom or a big sister.

 **Love Me or Hate Me- Lady Sovereign**  
Ginny wouldn't approve of the language in the least, but Darcy appreciates the tough sentiment behind it. She's so _proud_ of what Pepper has done for herself. She's the Chief Executive Officer of Stark Industries, and if Darcy knows Ginny at all, that means she's also got half the world's business men owing her favors, and the other half scared shitless of what she can do. 

**Monster - Paramore**  
The orphanage sucked. It was great on the scale of orphanages, they weren't like Tom Riddle or whatever, but there's a lot of kids and only so much attention caring adults can give them. Ginny made up for that with them. Darcy knows if they didn't have the potential threat of her disappointment hanging over them everything would have gone much worse. Just look at what happened to all the boys once they were out from under her watchful eye. 

**Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars**  
People take a look at Darcy's records and they pity her or have sympathy for her or whatever. She's okay with that because it gets her a lot of scholarship money and let's her take pretty much all the classes that she wants. Mostly they're just glad she's got the motivation to take the classes at all. The truth is though, she doesn't remember a lot of what happened before the orphanage, and okay that's pretty crazy not knowing the first nine years of your life at all, but most of them are pretty crazy and she knows the important stuff like how to tie her shoes and how to be the _best_ at hide and seek. She doesn't even remember the tune that Ginny used to hum to her at night when she woke up from nightmares. Ginny was off-key and horrible, but Darcy's pretty sure she saved her life with it. This song isn't the tune, Darcy knows, but it gives her the same tight, cared for feeling in her chest when she listens to it.

 **I Hate Myself for Loving You - Joan Jett**  
If Pepper paid Darcy for every phone call or email used to bitch about Tony Stark Darcy would never have to leave college.

 **I Won't Say I'm In Love - Hercules**  
When the joke started Pepper had been refusing to date an asshole that a lot of people liked because she knew he tended to break up with people after a fortnight. Darcy wasn't surprised when things didn't change as Pepper got older. She has a type.

 **Wonderland - Natalie Kills**  
One day Ginny lectured all the girls in the orphanage until not a single one of them believed in fairy tales anymore. Then she proceeded to tell them that True Love did exist, it just took a lot more work than people normally put forth to get it. Since then their orphanage has had the fewest number of teenage pregnancies in the state.

**The Pants - Brad Paisley**   
_It's not who wears the pants, it's who wears the skirt._

**Gold Digger - Kanye West**  
Darcy gave up getting mad at people who called her sister a gold digger a long time ago. Now she just laughs.


	3. Nick "Neal" Caffrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's playlist for Neal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of these songs or characters.

**Come Fly With Me - Frank Sinatra**  
Nick asked Darcy once to come with him. Darcy replied with a joke about her drawing skills and inability to sneak around to save her life. It was only half true and he didn't ask again.

 **Jailhouse Rock - Elvis**  
She visited him in jail one year during Spring Break and played this song through the phone speaker. It was worth missing a whole week of beautiful beach bodies and tanning time to hear him laugh in person. The guards didn't even stop him when he stood up and did the hip wiggle for her.

 **James Bond Theme Music From the Opening of Quantum of Solace**  
Later when she visits him at June's he tells her what the FBI used to call him. She takes it as the third absolute sign her playlists are psychic.

 **Rhapsody in Blue - Glen Miller**  
Ever since Darcy saw Fantasia 2000 it's been her New York song and if there's one thing she knows about Nick, it's that he loves New York. No matter where or how long he travels he'll end up there eventually.

 **Hukuna Matata - The Lion King**  
When they were all together picking Disney songs Nick got Timon and Pumba because even though Ginny and Temp were furiously planning and deciding their futures, determined not to be a shitty orphanage raised statistic Neal wasn't worried at all. Years, later Darcy wonders if maybe Nick worried too hard and planned too much, and then covered it all up.

 **Going Under (Live Acoustic version) - Evanescence**  
Darcy only met Kate Moreau once, but she left the encounter feeling like Neal loved Kate far more than Kate loved him. Darcy hated her more than a little for it. When she found out Kate had died she sent Neal a whole pound of his favorite coffee for being bitchy enough to think that he was better off without her.

 **Quando, Quando, Quando - Fergie**  
Darcy has a slight addiction to watching dance competitions on tv. So You Think You Can Dance, Dancing with the Stars, Ballroom dancing competitions, you name it, she probably has watched it. One competition a couple danced to this song and the way the male partner looked and moved reminded her so much of her brother and how he was stuck in jail unable to dance like he could freely that she started crying.

 **Gumption - from The Holiday soundtrack**  
It just _sounds_ like Neal.

 **Time - Hootie and the Blowfish**  
Four years in jail is a long time, and yeah, Darcy knows he cut out a little early, but still.

 **Fascination- La Roux**  
Darcy wishes she could be as fascinated by the world as Nick is. He knows what he wants even if that's _everything_ and he's not waiting for it to fall in his lap. Darcy can't even pick a major and stick to it, so she admires him more than a little for pursing his passions.


	4. Jake Jensen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's playlist for Jake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of these songs or characters.

**Consequence of Sound - Regina Spektor**  
Darcy loves this song. Jakes has _always_ talked too much. Later she cries because it's the fourth song that makes her playlists psychic. 

**Don't Stop Believing - Journey**  
If she had a dollar for every time she caught him humming it before he was adopted she'd be able to pay for the books for her classes that the money from Pepper's Tony-Bitching would buy. There's a reason, she thinks, that he was adopted and none of the rest of them were.

**Won't Back Down - Eminem Feat. Pink**  
Jake is a stubborn sonuvabitch. He'd also come back to life and haunt her from his grave if he didn't have at least one song that referenced Batman on his playlist.

**Toy Soldiers - Eminem**  
She knows the song is about rap gangs and revenge and lines that shouldn't be crossed, but what are the Army and other armed forces if not giant United States gangs? They've got their codes of honor and brotherhood and a turf war is a turf war in the desert or in the city. She hates the Army for stealing Jake and Temp and not returning them. Arthur's disappearing act was his own damn fault, she bets.

**Spoiler Alert - MC Frontalot**  
Temp, Ginny, Arthur, and Neal just don't understand their need to geek.

**You Can Fly - Peter Pan**  
Jake demanded it as his Disney song, and Temp agreed, but only after explaining to the rest of them the way Jake had seen the movie and tried to jump out the orphanage's window shortly after he first arrived there.

**Online - Brad Paisely**  
Darcy loves Jake like a brother, but she can freely admit all her brothers are pretty gorgeous. The other three can even talk to women and get dates. Jake, he's just the biggest dork she's ever met. Put him in front of a computer, though, and he can do anything.

**Cheeseburger in Paradise - Jimmy Buffet**  
When she could, Darcy sent care packages with his favorite foods to him. She knows he got at least a couple of them.

**Fear and Loathing - Marina and the Diamonds**  
Darcy knows her brother is a like a slightly psychotic cyborg teddy bear and she knows the Army wouldn't be inclined to be kind to him. 

**The Ballad of Robert Moore and Betty Coltrane - Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds**  
Darcy hates this song. Jakes attached lyrics from it to everything he sent her for years and when she least expected it, sent emails with a harmless virus that made it play on her computer until she could figure out how to counteract it. She adds it to the playlist the day she spots his name on a news site before Pepper can call her with a cracking voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to leave note disclaiming a bit on Darcy's opinions in this one. She's bitter towards the armed forces because she's basically lost all three of her brothers to their service. Myself, I fully support our fighting men and women. 
> 
> Don't Stop Believing is a reference to The Losers movie, and The Ballad of Robert Moore and Betty Coltrane is the song Jensen sings in the same scene in the comics. Just, for anyone who cares.
> 
> Also, I have no feasible idea if you can make a virus that loops a song and send it through email, but I bet _someone_ could.


	5. Templeton "Faceman" Peck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's playlist for Face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of these songs or characters.

**I'm too Sexy for my Shirt - Right Said Fred**  
In her wilder fantasies, Darcy imagines that her siblings started a modeling company and hired her as their receptionist.

 **I Want You (She's so Heavy) - Across the Universe**  
Temp hates the draft scene in the movie because of the obvious opinion it's portraying. Darcy thinks sometimes that he takes a little too much pride in his military service. She puts this song on the playlist out of spite after he's put in jail. She was going to play it through the phone's speaker when she went to visit him, but one look at his face and she couldn't bring herself to do it.

 **Rolling In the Deep - Linkin Park (Adele cover)**  
Darcy's not stupid enough to think Temp wasn't at fault in some ways for his breakup with Charissa Sosa, but she's not related to Sosa, and she cares far more about her brother's pain than that bitch's.

 **I Wanna Be Like You - The Jungle Book**  
Darcy will admit they ganged up on him. Temp was the oldest, so they had to. Jake came up with the orangutan part, because Temp slept all sprawled out on his bunk, and Ginny was always slyly prodding at Temp's desire to get out of the orphanage, join up with the army and "be a man".

 **Grace Kelly - Mika**  
No matter how hard Ginny tried, and Darcy loved to watch her try, Temp never quite pulled off the smooth debonair act like Arthur and Nick. He was just a little _too_ rough and tumble for that, but he turned that to his advantage and could deliver a pick up line better than Arthur any day of the week, even when drunk.

 **One Week - Barenaked Ladies**  
All of them knew to go to Ginny when they had relationship problems, even if Temp was the oldest.

 **Tombstone Shadow - Credence Clearwater Revival**  
Darcy wakes up afraid sometimes that Face won't be able to outrun what's gunning for him forever.

 **Let's Get Rocked - Def Leppard**  
Unlike Jake, who talks circles around her and distracts her with the latest internet trends, and Arthur who clams up tighter than Jensen's computer security, Temp never has any problems relating his team's crazy adventures to her.

 **Addicted to Love - Florence and the Machine**  
Her brother likes to charm ladies, most of the time he's even polite and courteous about it, or if he's not, they like him too much to care.

 **I Like it I Love it - Tim McGraw**  
Some girl, someday is going to make Temp her happy husband and Darcy can't wait to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same bit about the military that's in Jake's chapter.
> 
> Face is last, because he was the hardest. Mostly it was going: No, I can't just say it's because he's a hot flirt for every explanation.


End file.
